Una Blanca Navidad a tu lado
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: [Terminada] [AU] [OoC] [OC] En esta navidad puede ser muy especial y no es por los adornos y regalos caros, si no por aquel deseo tan grande que se tiene en el corazón, El mejor Regalo de navidad es aquel que deseas con este.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos corresponde al manga del grupo Clamp.**

"**este Fic participa en el reto de apertura El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadora de Cartas"**

**Una blanca navidad a tu lado**

"_**Una Nochebuena cargada de ilusión y esperanzas para continuar adelante a lado del amor de mi vida y aun mas con el regalo que tengo para él nos unirá mas en esta navidad."**_

**Sakura POV**

Mire por la ventana de la habitación como caí los copos de nieve en el jardín, al igual que miraba como se prendían las luce de los árboles y las fuente que había en el jardín todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad pues siempre soñé con este momento.

Sonreí al recordar el motivo por el que estaba en esta mansión y también porque te mire en la entrada donde recibías a los invitados con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, traías contigo un abrigo en color azul obscuro, tu pelo negro bien arreglado, los invitados ingresaban al a mansión con mucho entusiasmo.

Me gire para mirarme al espejo traía un vestido en color verde azulado largo y discreto como a ti te gustaba, también acomode mi pelo largo y me coloque los accesorios que había elegido para esta cena tan especial, mire mi mano en donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso y sonreí al recordé cuando me lo distes.

Si aun lo recuerdo fue el 14 de febrero de este año, me invitaste a cenar en la torre de Tokio todo estaba tan hermoso ese día, las flores rojas y blancas, las velas de color rojo y su aroma a cereza llenaba el lugar, la cena trascurrió tan bien que fue el mejor regalo de san Valentín que me podías haber dado pero aun se acaba, te paraste de la silla y te arrodillaste ante mi estaba tan nerviosa, mire tu rostro tenías una enorme sonrisa de tu abrigo sacaste una cajita roja y en ella un hermoso anillo en forma de flor de cerezo con pequeñas piedritas de diamantes alrededor de ella, sonreí nerviosamente y me dijiste "Te quieres casar conmigo, Sakura".

Por supuesto que acepte casarme contigo no por ser mi mejor amigo, aquel que me ayudo a capturar las cartas Clow, aquel amigo que me ayudo a restablecer mi magia, no solo por eso si no porque te amaba y deseaba pasar una vida contigo siempre será la persona tan especial para mí.

Desde aquel día siempre procurabas hacerme tan feliz, con pequeños detalles que me enamore cada vez más de ti cada día era más intenso este amor, un día discutimos por una gran tontería y allí pensé que me dejarías de amar.

También me di cuenta de que no te agradaba para nada que estuviera tan cerca de Li Shaoran un mago excelente que trabaja con él en un proyecto, nunca imagine que tú te pusieras de celoso con él.

Después de un tiempo paso y volviste a ser el mismo de antes del hombre de quien me enamore, aun así mi corazón siguió latiendo fuertemente por ti, te amaba y eso importaba más que los problemas y conflictos que había en nuestra vida cotidiana.

Baje las escaleras con elegancia y te mire que estabas en el último escalón esperándome, te sonreí y tu también lo hiciste me tomaste de la mano y camine a tu lado algunos invitados nos miraron con alegría muchos de ellos sabían que éramos la pareja perfecta y pronto seriamos el matrimonio más poderoso por nuestra magia.

Mire a todos y sonreí de felicidad al ver a mis amigos mas íntimos estar presentes aquí y también a mi familia que era muy importante para mí que estuvieran aquí en esta noche tan especial para mi navidad.

-Sakura tengo que darte un pequeño obsequio- me hablabas en el oído sonreí y pensé que yo también tenia el regalo perfecto para ti.

Salimos a los jardines y mire el cielo que estaba un poco nublado y que caía pequeños copos de nieve en mi mano sonreí y mire como en el centro de los jardines estaba un gran árbol lleno de luces y esferas, te mire y tú me tomaste entre sus brazos.

-Ira mi hermosa princesa falta algo muy importante en el árbol de navidad- mire hasta arriba si faltaba la estrella.

-Si falta una hermosa estrella en el arbolito- te dije y tui sonreíste.

-Si mi amor- sacaste algo de tu bolsa de tu abrigo y colocaste en mi mano una pequeña estrella y me dijiste –Sopla fuertemente hacia el árbol- así que tome la estrella y sople la estrella se hiso mas grande y se coloco en lo alto del árbol de Navidad, brillaba tan fuerte e iluminaba todo el jardín con su propia luz.

-Es increíble- le dije tomando tu mano y sonreí.

-Si hermosa princesa este es tu regalo de Navidad- lo mire con una sonrisa –Es tu estrella que brilla en el gran árbol que elegiste para esta navidad y aun falta muchas navidades a tu lado- me acerque a él y le di un cálido beso en sus labios el sonrió al verme sonrojada.

-Eriol yo también tengo un regalo para ti- sonreí con mucha alegría, él me miro con sorpresa.

-Sabes que soy yo quien debe darte todos los regalos posibles porque tu ya me distes el mejor regalo que puede tener un hombre como yo- lo mire con una sonrisa dulce –Es tenerte a mi lado todos los días de mi vida- lo abrace fuertemente lo amaba y él lo sabía.

-Pero yo deseo darte este regalo a ti y solamente a ti- le dije con una sonrisa el me dio un beso en mis labios.

-Está bien cuál es el regalo- te mire y sonreí.

-Bien tu regalo de navidad es- saque de mi abrigo una hoja donde decía el regalo perfecto que tenia para ti, te mire leías la hoja pero no entendías que decía.

-No entiendo nada- me dijiste con una cara de enojado.

-Bien te lo diré estoy embarazada- te mire estabas tan sorpendido que no lo creías.

-En serio- me dijiste con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si- sonreí nerviosamente.

-Que buen regalo- me abrazaste y me besaste con mucho amor.

-Si el año que viene seremos tres que estaremos enfrente de un enorme árbol de navidad- juntaste mi mano con la tuya y me distes un beso en la frente y comprendí que estas realmente feliz por la noticia y que además nunca me dejarías sola.

-¡Feliz navidad Eriol!- sonreí y mire que cada vez caía mas nieve sobre nosotros.

-¡Feliz navidad Sakura!- me distes un beso de amor debajo de la nieve que era iluminada por las luces del enorme árbol de navidad y la estrella brillaba intensamente aquella noche de navidad, la más inolvidable de todas las navidades.


End file.
